Bondage Pants
by citruspeach
Summary: This story is completely based on the fact that I wanted someone to say, “Who said I was wearing these to be punk? They’re just really handy in the bedroom. There’s a reason they call them bondage pants!” YAMACHI


_**NEW Author's Note: Since random reviews have been popping up in my inbox for this story, I realized that hey! People are still reading this! and have decided it's time for a wee bit of editing.  
**_

This story is completely based on the fact that I wanted to someone to say "Who said I was wearing these to be punk? They're just really handy in the bedroom. There's a reason they call them bondage pants!"

So all in all, it's a totally plotless and pointless piece of crap. But it was FUNN! With two "N"'s!

Warnings: AU (for the purpose of not having uniforms… it's a plotless drabble, okay? I can do what I want!), discussion of bondage, and Taito!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. No, no, nothing at all. 'Specially not Digimon! That belongs to... whatever studio it belongs to! And the creator of it! (It's late, give me a break. )

_**Bondage Pants**_

As he walked through the hallways of Odaiba High School, people couldn't help but notice that Ishida Yamato was wearing a pair of Hot Topic Pants. And they weren't just pants from the store Hot Topic, but _the_ Hot Topic Pants; the ones with all the chains and straps and zippers, that every "Punk" you see on the street seems wear. On any other person this wouldn't have been such a big deal, but Yamato prided himself on being a non-conformist, what with him being the gay heartthrob lead singer of a (quite popular) rock band. Although wearing those pants was about as conformist as possible, he didn't let the strange looks faze him and ignored the whispers of 'What is he wearing?' occasionally followed by, 'Who cares? He looks damn hot in them!' that seemed to follow him through the hall. Suddenly, a girl came bounding up the hallway.

"Matt! I just heard from Mimi… oh God, it's true. You're wearing Bondage Pants. What the hell! I thought that last time we went shopping you swore you'd never buy a pair of those things!" Matt's best friend Sora ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders, "Are you okay? What's going on?" Matt simply smirked.

"Oh come on, Sora, lighten up! They're just pants. And it's not like they look bad or anything," Sora cracked a small smile, but his simple response didn't satisfy her curiosity.

"But Matt, they're so… uhh! They're worse than Abercrombie, honestly. I mean, it's so... so… un-Matt-ish! Wearing those pants is like wearing a long skirt and calling yourself bohemian." She said matter-of-factly. Matt just laughed, and was about to answer when he saw Yagami Taichi, or Tai, walking down the hallway. He beckoned him over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Tai," Tai smiled and put his arms around Matt, who snuggled into them, and, after a few seconds, turned back to Sora.

"Sorry 'bout that, Sor. Well, anyways, who said I was wearing these to be punk?" Tai realized where this was going and tried to shush his boyfriend, but to no avail. "They're just ridiculously handy in the bedroom." He paused and grinned at Tai, "There's a reason they call them bondage pants!" He giggled while Tai blushed like there was no tomorrow and buried his head in Matt's shoulder. Sora stood dumbfounded.

"I can't believe you told her that, Yama!" Tai squeaked (very manly, of course). Sora just stood in shock. After a few seconds, she regained composure.

"That was way, _way_, too much information, Matt. I really didn't need to know about your kinky sex life with Tai here!" Her voice was a much higher than before. "I've know you two forever, do you have any idea how disturbing this is?" Matt replied by fisting Tai's hair, kissing him forcefully on the lips and rattling the chains on his pants.

"Uh, I'll be leaving now!" Sora squealed, her voice getting higher with each word, and ran out of the hall. Matt pulled away from Tai, who was still bright red.

"Yama, you're such a bastard! I can't believe you told her that!" He yelled, but Matt laughed.

"Hey Tai, I have something that might make you happier…" Tai looked up at him, then down as Matt smiled deviously and pulled a key out of his pocket, "We have free this period, and I'm holding the only elevator key…" They both grinned, "What d'ya say we go have some fun with my pants?"

_**THE END!**_

_**(NEW Author's Note: I'll be leaving the old one, simply for amusements sake. I can't believe I actually said "Arianna is Teh Perv!" for writing THIS! This is nothing! Of course, I haven't written anything worse, but I do read it. Mmm, bondage smut. Yum. Oh, and it's, of course, self-beta'd now. It should be relatively better, as I don't think I missed anything big.)**_

Okay, Arianna is Teh Perv! Oh well, DEAL! I've had that quote running through my head for the past week, and it really needed to get out there. Oh, and this isn't beta'd… and I wrote it from 4:30 to 5:00 in the morning… so sorry if it wasn't any good. Review, please!

HEARTHEART (damn you fanfiction . net and your formatting! Damn you!)

Ari


End file.
